I Marry For Love
by Cakresvari
Summary: Summary: A different take on why Alexander married Roxanne. Warnings: Slash, implied tortue, talk of rape and war crimes. Chapter 9 optional rated M for slash & explicit sex
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alexander half listened as one of the Persian nobles rambled in his ear. He tried to listen, but his eyes constantly slid to Hephaistion. The dark haired general stood on the far side of the room talking with Ptolemy and two Persian nobles. He looked exquisite in the blue robes. Put together with the kohl, Hephaistion's eyes shone from across the room like two sapphires. No, those cold stones were not worthy of the comparison. The blue orbs of his lover were lit from within by compassion and the beauty of his soul.

At a pause in the conversation, Alexander quickly excused himself. Walking to a door, he let himself out onto the balcony. The cool night air refreshed him. Inside it grew too hot from so many bodies. His companions, many of the commanders and scores of Persian nobles filled the banquet hall. Normally, he would be in the midst of the crowd, leading here too.

Tonight, though, he longed only for a quiet room and his beautiful lover. How soon would he be able to retire for the night without giving offense? Alexander returned to the hall before he would be missed. Sweeping the room, he saw Hephaistion surrounded by even more Persians. The general was speaking earnestly with several of the nobles. He was garnering many impressed looks from the Persians listening.

And rightly so. Hephaistion had a brilliant mind for solving problems and devising compromises that pleased all parties. His younger companions may not honor such talents as they did victory in battle, but they were forced to acknowledge the importance of them from time to time.

Alexander also noticed the admiring looks. He tensed when a bold lord reached out to stroke Hephaistion's arm. His lover subtly removed the hand and kept talking. The nobleman did not seem offended, but neither did he seem put off. Instead he moved to stand closer to Hephaistion, trying to brush up against his side. Alexander was didn't know if the man was trying to seduce his lover, ingratiate himself or if he was just a fool.

The story of his meeting with Darius' wife had spread like wildfire. By now, all the Persians knew that Hephaistion was a part of Alexander. He was, in fact, the most dear and beloved part of himself. Not that they knew it, but it was clear that Hephaistion belonged at his side and no one else's.

With a gesture he summoned Pharnakes to his side and began grilling his ally about the nobleman, Lord Firouz. He owned fertile lands and supplied grain for the army and Babylon. He also had a pronounced desire for the beautiful, young eunuchs in Darius' harem. Firouz had held a position of favor with the Great King and had been granted free access to the harem.

Alexander let the other man wander away, still unsure about to think about Firouz's actions. Clearly he meant to either try to seduce Hephaistion as a lover or use him to gain favor in Alexander's court. He kept an eye on his lover as he moved through the throng, stopping to talk at the different circles. When everyone sat to eat the feast, he felt the growing tension in him relax.

Hephaistion sat to his right between some nobleman and Cleitus. Alexander was relieved to see the two generals laughing and talking companionably. Cleitus was one of the old guard, and so more able to appreciate the need for a man of Hephaistion's talents, but the older man's temper could flare with little provocation. Especially when he had been drinking as he had tonight and was surrounded by the foreigners he despised.

After the dishes and tables were cleared away, Alexander was dismayed to see Lord Firouz making his way slowly to his lover's side once more. He kept a sharp eye on the pair, ignoring the entertainment that had been arranged for him and the others. Because of this he caught the moment when Firouz took Hephaistion's cup and handed it to a servant to be filled. Returning the cup, the Persian slipped something in it.

Alexander stood abruptly, watching his beloved Hephaistion drink a long sip. He opened his mouth in silent horror. Those not gone with drink were staring at him. When Hephaistion finished drinking and continued with his conversation, Alexander fell back into his seat. Had he imagined it? Had he had that much wine? Almost convinced that he imagined the incident, he continued to watch his lover closely.

After several minutes had passed by, he became more convinced that it had been his imagination. Hephaistion seemed fine. With one eye still on his love, Alexander turned his attention to the conversation that had been going on around him.

It was perhaps half an hour later when Hephaistion began to sway where he stood talking. Alexander caught the change and focused all his attention back on his lover. Hephaistion had a confused look on his face and seemed to be having trouble focusing. Firouz slid an arm about his waist for support as he lost his balance. Alexander frowned. He motioned for Ptolemy and Nearchus, two of his more sober companions. He quickly gave them orders to see Hephaistion to his quarters and detain Lord Firouz.

With a subtle gesture he summoned one of the pages to his side. It was Egidio, one of Hephaistion's pages. He whispered instructions to go fetch Glaukos and bring him to his chambers, while making it look as if he was hearing a message from the boy. He turned to the men gathered around him. "If you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business that needs attending." Alexander turned and walked with deliberate calm from the hall.

Once the doors closed, he raced down the corridors to his chambers. The guards outside opened the door quickly and assured him that Hephaistion was inside. He found Ptolemy bent over the other man who was sprawled on the bed. "Hephaistion, say something. Come on, open your eyes and look at me. Alexander," he said with a glance over his shoulder, "he's breathing, otherwise he seems as one dead."

The words were not a comfort to Alexander who flew to Hephaistion's side. He joined Ptolemy, trying desperately to wring a response from the unconscious man. Even when Hephaistion was stone drunk he put up a fight, not wanting to be fussed over. Egidio finally arrived with Glaukos in tow. Ptolemy moved away from the bed to make room for the physician, but Alexander refused to shift even an inch.

Nearchus entered with Pharnakes to report that Lord Firouz had been placed under arrest. While Alexander gave instructions for his questioning, Pharnakes drifted to the bedside. He watched as Glaukos checked the General's vital signs and tried different methods to elicit a response.

Hesitantly he turned to the king. "Great King, I believe that I may know what was used on General Hephaistion. There is liquid that can, in small amounts, paralyze a man, or in larger amounts cause unnatural sleep or death."

At the word 'death' Alexander lost control. "What!" he screamed, frantically checking to see if Hephaistion still drew breath. Reassured for the moment, he turned to Nearchus with new orders, a hand over Hephaistion's heart. "Find out how much was given to Hephaistion and why. Use any means that you must. Go with him," he ordered glancing to Pharnakes. "Report to me immediately when you uncover any important information."

He then turned to Egidio and Bagoas, who were hovering near the door. "You two, fetch Glaukos anything that he requires – ANYTHING! Wake more pages if necessary."

Alexander then turned his eyes back to his lover. He was so still and pale, that Alexander's heart clenched painfully in his chest. The next several hours were spent willing each breath to come. They had given up hope of rousing Hephaistion. Alexander's muscles were cramping, but he refused to move. What if he looked away and Hephaistion stopped breathing? As long as he was watching, everything would be fine.

He didn't so much as glance at Nearchus and Pharnakes when they returned, each covered with a fair amount of blood. Lord Firouz had not given Hephaistion a lethal dose, just enough to put him out for several days. The plan was to kidnap him on the night of the feast, when he would not be missed until morning or later. He was to be taken to Giulaza, where Lord Keyumars planned to use him as a hostage. The Lord wanted freedom from all kings and was willing to secure it at any price.

When there was an awkward pause, Alexander looked up at them sharply. He knew that they were leaving something out and shouted at them to tell him what it was. Nearchus looked down and said in a quiet voice, "Apparently Keyumars has a taste for men. He wanted to try the man that could hold a king enthralled for so many years. Firouz said that he was quite eager to take Hephaistion and wondered how much he could demand with threats against him."

Alexander saw red. 'Take' his Hephaistion! Not even his father had dared such a thing. Clutching his lover against his chest, he ordered scouts be sent out to Giulaza immediately. Keyumars would pay for the injury done Hephaistion and for his audacity. He then ordered the others out of his presence.

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the night, he held the limp form of his beloved and contemplated the situation. By morning, Alexander had plans formed in his mind, steps to protect his Patroclus. A shout summoned Bagoas, Edigio and three other pages. He sent the boys to find his companions and order them into a council meeting. Bagoas, meanwhile, had the arduous task of dressing his while he still clung to Hephaistion.

When his companions arrived most of them looked hung over and upset to have been ordered to a meeting so early in the morning. He could hear them grumbling as they filed into his chambers. The noise stopped abruptly as they caught sight of Alexander and Hephaistion. Without giving them a chance to question him, he launched into the speech that he had prepared through the long hours of the morning.

"An attack has been perpetrated against Hephaistion, and thusly myself. An attack planned by Lord Keyumars of nearby Giulaza and implemented by the Persian lord Firouz. This I will not permit. Cleitus, Nearchus, Cassander, Parmenion, Leonnatus, and Crateros -- you will take two-thirds of the army and attack Keyumars. You are to level Guilaza. I do not want one building left standing in the cities. Do not return until you can bring me Keyumars' head."

"Ptolemy, Antigonus, Perdiccas and Philotus, you will stay here with the remaining portion of the army. Ptolemy and Perdiccas you will see to all, but the utmost important matters of the empire until Hephaistion is recovered. This is not a matter for discussion. You have your orders generals," he said in clear dismissal.

His companions turned and filed out quietly. Alexander was surprised that not one of them raised any objections or asked questions. As long as they carried out his orders, he didn't care. He settled Hephaistion more fully against him. Bagoas quietly entered the room with a tray. The eunuch set it down on the bedside table.

"My Lord," he murmured, and lifted a bowel of broth. He knew that to try and convince the King to eat first would be foolhardy and a waste of time. The two of them patiently coaxed it down Hephaistion's throat, followed by a small amount of water. The eunuch then assisted Alexander as he ate one handed, still holding his unconscious lover against him.

Bagoas brought the tray out to a servant. Returning to the King's room, he knelt quietly by the bed. Glaukos came to examine him again. He recommended that they exercised the General's limbs and massaged them twice a day. Bagoas followed the doctor's orders, and taught Alexander how to massage his lover.

And so it continued for five more days and nights, broken only by Ptolemy and Perdiccas coming to confer with Alexander a few times. Glaukos, Pharnakes and all of Hephaistion and Alexander's pages hovered in the King's anteroom, anxious for some news and a chance to be useful.

It was late in the morning of the sixth day when Hephaistion finally began to stir. His muscles twitched and flexed, and his brow wrinkled. Alexander called for Glaukos to attend him. The doctor examined him carefully, and then instructed Bagoas to help him stimulate and warm-up Hephaistion's legs.

Gradually, the General began to move and small sounds slipped passed his lips. Alexander stroked his face and murmured encouragement. Hephaistion's head rolled and his eyes cracked open. They slid shut again and he turned his face away from the windows with a moan. Alexander shouted for pages to come close the drapes, but dropped his voice immediately when Hephaistion flinched.

With the room now darkened, he coaxed Hephaistion to open his eyes again. Alexander almost wept with joy to see those brilliant blue eyes once again. With a choked laugh, he bent to kiss his brow.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion croaked out, confused. His head was pounding, the room was still too bright even with the drapes pulled and his body ached all over. A glass was lifted to his lips and soothing, cool water ran down his dry throat in small sips.

"Hephaistion, my love," Alexander said softly, "do you think that you can stomach some broth and vegetables?"

Hephaistion managed a small nod and mumble of agreement. Fortunately, Glaukos had ordered one of the pages to the kitchen before entering the bedroom. They managed to spoon half the bowl and a few more sips of water into Hephaistion before fatigue overwhelmed him again.

Alexander ordered broth with cooked vegetables and tender meat to be ready at all times. Hephaistion woke two more times that day, and each time they spooned more broth into the ailing man. That night, Bagoas and Alexander exercised and massaged him again. Hephaistion didn't wake, but murmured small noises of pain and contentment alternately.

It was several days more before Hephaistion remained awake long enough to be told more than he had been ill. When he heard about the orders for the army, he sighed softly, "Oh, Alexander."

"Forgive me love. I was so worried. You lay here as one dead, and after the interrogation I learned that they wanted you as more than just a hostage. Both of those vile men…wanted…wanted," Alexander struggled to put it in to words. Hephaistion placed a finger over his lips. Understanding shone in his eyes. "I had to make an example of them. None can threaten one of my generals, my Hephaistion, without making it a threat against me."

"I know," came the hoarse reply. "You need no forgiveness. I love you. Hold me tight?"

"Whatever you want, my sweet Hephaistion." Alexander gathered him closely against his chest and pressed kisses to his hair. He held Hephaistion as tightly as he dared and hummed softly.

-------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The army finally returned after a month. Cleitus presented Alexander with a beautiful pot containing Keyumars' head. He ordered it to be set on a pike and placed next to the remains of Firouz outside the city walls. Hephaistion, who was finally deemed well enough to leave the confines of Alexander's suite, listened to Parmenion's report of the destruction of the city. The generals had followed Alexander's orders and razed the city to the ground, killing most to the population. They presented Alexander with the few survivors as slaves.

After the meeting broke up, Alexander and Hephaistion slowly walked back to the King's rooms. All of the other generals stopped them in the halls to comment on his health and looks, even Cassander. It didn't surprise Hephaistion that the other general did so – after all it wouldn't do to risk Alexander's wrath. What did amaze he was the genuine relief he could read in the dark eyes.

Hephaistion sighed tiredly when Alexander helped him in to a chair. His slow recovery was truly beginning to grate on his nerves. It had been almost a month since he had been drugged and he had yet to regain all of his old strength and stamina. At least he had spent half that time in and out of consciousness or he would be going stir-crazy by now.

After one week confined to the bed, he had demanded to be allowed up. Glaukos had been reluctant, because he feared a relapse and Alexander's temper. This Hephaistion could understand; most people feared his temper. His first attempt to walk across the room had been disastrous. Alexander had hovered behind him, which was annoying at first, but proved useful when his legs had given out. His lover had scooped him up and carried him that rest of the way to the balcony, ordering Bagoas to bring blankets and pillows to keep him warm and comfortable.

At least now he was given leave to walk around the palace, though never alone. The rare times that Alexander was not with him, Hephaistion was accompanied by two of his newly assigned bodyguards, one page, Milos and either Bagoas or Glaukos or both. He felt ridiculous and pretentious with an entourage always following him around, but was not yet strong enough to argue with Alexander about it.

Bagoas lifted up his feet and placed them on a stool, and then covered his legs with a blanket. Alexander brought him a glass of water, which he made a face at but still drank. His lover was overly concerned about his health and carefully monitored his diet. Food was carried in by two of Alexander's guards. Hephaistion knew that the meal had been ordered before they had gone to the council so guards could watch it being prepared and it could be tasted well before serving it.

With warm food in his stomach, Hephaistion felt sleep creeping up on him. "Alexander, my love, help me into bed." His lover and the eunuch undressed him and lay him down. When Alexander looked like he planned to join him, Hephaistion spoke up. "Alexander, go to your office and help Ptolemy. You have scarcely been there all month and I'm sure there is a stack of paper work for you and me. Go, go, I'll be fine with all these watch dogs you have assigned me. Join me later and we can laze in the bed come morn."

Alexander was reluctant to leave Hephaistion, but knew that his lover was right. It was rather cruel to leave Ptolemy and Perdiccas to perform both his and Hephaistion's duties for so long. He kissed Hephaistion chastely on the lips and forehead. As he left his suite he noted the four guards on duty, two inside and two outside the doors. "He's sleeping, no visitors." With those orders he joined a thankful looking Perdiccas going through supply lists and other correspondence.

----------------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cassander lounged on a bench around the outside of the training ring talking with Philotus. Truthfully he was watching Hephaistion as closely as Alexander. The King stood at the edge of the ring rocking back and forth, tensing and starting forward with every blow. In the center Hephaistion and Cleitus stood sparing with blunt practice swords. The King's lover was still beautiful to watch, but lacked his usual strength and grace.

He had been gone with the army for the worst of the other general's recovery, but the grievous nature of the harm done him was apparent from the state he was still in more than a month later. The pair had only been sparing for ten minutes and already Hephaistion was sweating, breathing hard and wavering on his feet. Cassander could easily recall a dozen battles where the other man fought untiringly for hours.

Alexander quickly stepped in, ending the practice session. The King guided his lover to a shaded bench. His eunuch was waiting with water and towels. Cassander watched as they tended to the ailing man. He could see the frustration in Hephaistion's eyes. He wanted to go and help, as he always did when Hephaistion was injured, but restrained himself. It would be too far out of his normal behavior, not to mention too much of a temptation.

Hephaistion was a beautiful man. Not only that, but he was intelligent and quick witted. Exactly the type of man that Cassander was attracted to. However, all of the King's Companions had learned as children that Hephaistion was Alexander's and he would suffer no rivals. As a result, Cassander kept the other man away with a layer of hostility. He knew that Philotus, Crateros and Antigonus employed similar methods to keep away from temptation.

The King's orders had been no surprise when they had seen Hephaistion that morning. They had left within two days and easily overcome the city of Guilaza; a week long siege and another week to kill the population and raze the city to the ground. The army had taken few casualties and returned in high spirits.

Now they were all waiting for Alexander's decision. They had stayed in this city far longer than planned and Bessus had been found north of here in Bactria. The question was, would the King continue hounding the traitor or quit the field to see to his lover's recovery.

----------------------------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alexander sat astride Bucephalus carefully watching his lover from the corner of his eye. Hephaistion insisted on starting everyday riding his own horse. He understood his lover's need to assert some independence, but Alexander still worried over his endurance. At the start of their expedition Hephaistion had been able to sit his horse for barely an hour.

They had been traveling for nearly a week and his lover could almost make it to the mid-day meal without needing a few hours break. When he saw Hephaistion beginning to tire again Alexander moved closer and pulled him onto Bucephalus. Hephaistion grunted quietly in annoyance and then settled gratefully against his back.

Feeling the warm, solid presence of his lover against him, Alexander released the tension he didn't even know he was holding. Riding this way reminded him of when they were boys and would explore Mieza after their lessons. At times like this he missed those simpler times when the most he had to worry about was not disappointing Aristotle and spending time with his dear friend.

He was pulled back to the present when one of the scouts rode up to him. "My Lord, we have found signs of Bessus and his men. Our scouts are tracking him a two days ride ahead of us to the east. We believe that he may be heading toward a nearby mountain village. It will be a difficult siege if it comes to that."

Alexander thanked Creon and sent him to get food, water and a fresh horse. He continued riding, thinking through his options. He trusted Creon's opinion of the situation; he was an experienced and reliable scout. Which meant that he needed to catch Bessus before reached that village or he faced an arduous siege.

Pulling up Bucephalus, he raised his hand to halt the company. Alexander came to a decision, calling Leonnatus, Crateros and Cassander to his side. "We'll split our forces here. Cassander, oversee the set up of a temporary camp. Crateros, we need to travel swiftly. I want two _ilai_, the _basilik_ and three _taxei_ ready to leave within the hour. We'll head east with all haste. I want to catch Bessus before he reaches that village. Leonnatus oversee the outfitting of supplies for the advanced party. Then scout the surrounding terrain for supplies in case it comes to a siege." The generals murmured acknowledgements of the orders and turned their horses to obey.

Once the others were gone, Hephaistion squeezed his middle and spoke into his ear. "Alexander, I could help…"

"You," Alexander said, cutting him off, "are to stay in my tent, let Bagoas and Milos take care of you and follow Glaukos' orders. Is that understood?"

"Alexander, you worry too much. I'm…"

"Still recovering. Now, tell me you'll let them take care of you, or I'll have Cleitus keep you tied to the bed while I'm away."

Normally, he would have teased his lover over such a comment, but Hephaistion knew it was a real threat. He quickly assented to being watched and cosseted. At least he would still be free to move around the tent and camp.

Alexander turned toward his unoccupied generals. He decided to leave Cleitus in charge of the camp with Cassander and Nearchus. Antigonus was to join Leonnatus scouting the surrounding area. Ptolemy would accompany him and Crateros with the cavalry. Parmenion, Perdiccas and Philotus would follow with infantry support.

Orders dispended, he turned Bucephalus toward his already erected tent. His servants had been on campaigns with him for years and had gained plenty of experience setting up his tent and arranging it as he liked. Watching their quick, precise movements as they brought in his furniture, Alexander realized he had never shown his gratitude to them. He would find some way to thank them for all they endured and learned – both to do and to do without – that he may follow his dreams.

Milos stood waiting to help Hephaistion dismount, ignoring the scowl the older man directed at him. Alexander quickly followed. He knew that his lover was annoyed that Alexander constantly hovered around him, but he couldn't help himself. And to make it worse, his actions influenced all the others he set to care for his lover.

It was a sign that Hephaistion was still recovering that he didn't protest too ardently. He saw his lover settled on the bed and into Bagoas' skilled hands, perversely grateful to be leaving him behind where he could properly rest. Normally, he dozed on Bucephalus leaning against Alexander's back for several hours during the middle of the day. Now he would have a bed.

He turned to Milos. "I leave Hephaistion in your hands. See that he rests well and only eats the food that Glaukos sends. If you have difficulty with him, get Cleitus."

"Alexander!" his lover cried in protest.

Bagoas stopped washing the dirt off of Hephaistion's legs and moved out of the King's way. He knelt down in front of his lover, held his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Forgive me Hephaistion; I know I try your patience. Bear with me for a little while longer."

Hephaistion gave a tolerant smile. "I love you, and I will while I have too. But once I'm better, don't doubt that I'll be shoving your face in the dirt." Alexander laughed loudly. Finally, some spirit was coming back to his love. "I love you, Alexander. May the Gods walk between you and harm in all the empty places where you must walk."

"I love you, Hephaistion. May the Gods grant you healing and safety while we are parted." Alexander and Hephaistion's lips met in a deep, loving kiss. With a final caress, he pulled away and marched out of the tent, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "And I've told Cleitus that he has my permission to tie you to that bed if you don't listen to Milos and Glaukos."

He could hear Hephaistion protesting and cursing at him as he mounted Bucephalus again. Smiling widely, he turned the large horse and urged him in to a gallop. Crateros gave the signal and the rest of his forces fell in behind him. They would catch Bessus and end this finally.

----------------------------------------

_ilai_ – 'wings' (squadrons) of the cavalry, consisting of about 200 hundred men each

_basilik_ – the royal squadron, consisting of 300-400 men

_taxei_ – regiments of the infantry, consisting of approx. 300-350 men each

----------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexander waited impatiently next to Oxyartes, the village chief, as his generals, pages and clerical staff rode up the steep trail to the village. Hephaistion and Cleitus led the procession. His hands itched to take his lover and pull him close. Instead, he had to settle for the same quick embrace and kiss to the cheek that he offered Cleitus and the other generals.

Oxyartes came forward to greet his generals as well. The Hill Chief was elated to be hosting the Great King and eager to feast them. If for no other reason, he was impressed that King Alexander had honored the formerly Great King Darius and hunted down the traitors. It was a demonstration of the new Great King's honor and character. It spoke well of him.

Once the formal introductions were completed, servants showed the generals where they would be staying while in the village. The accommodations weren't much, but it was better than a camp bed.

Alexander followed Hephaistion as he was shown to his room. He quietly grilled Milos about the week they had been apart. He could tell the break had been good for his lover. There was more color in his face and he had more energy. The sudden change from the last time he had seen Hephaistion was a surprise. Over the last two months he had grown used to the excruciatingly slow pace of recovery.

Waiting until the servant boy had departed, Alexander swept his lover into his arms. Kissing Hephaistion with every ounce of longing and passion in him, he rejoiced to feel the muscles beneath his finger tips. His lover was regaining the weight and muscles he had lost while ensnared by the potent drug. Pulling back, he looked deeply into his lover's blue eyes. "You look well, my love," he said, earning a smile.

"I'm glad you agree. I sent Glaukos back to his regular duties. Don't worry, Bagoas and Milos proved far more tenacious," he continued when Alexander opened his mouth.

"Hephaistion…"

"I know Alexander, I understand and I love you for your concern, but always being followed around by five or six people is truly grating on my nerves."

Alexander sighed, though he was glad for this resistance. He knew that the extra page and Bagoas would be the next of his guardians to be ordered away. Milos had always followed Hephaistion around before the incident, so there was little chance of him being sent away by his lover. And the guards, well after his new orders were carried out they would be staying as well.

"Come, there is a bath and fresh clothes waiting for you. Let Bagoas and Milos help you. Cleitus, Ptolemy, Leonnatus, Crateros, Perdiccas and Cassander will be here soon. I have a few more plans to put in effect to ensure your safety," he said pushing his lover into Bagoas' waiting hands. Hephaistion gave him a dirty look. Watching his lover disappear, he whispered to the empty room, "I only hope you'll speak with me after today."

----------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Alexander sat next to Pharnakes watching the village girls dancing. Roxanne, the daughter of Oxyartes, was the center of the dance. At least she was an attractive girl, he thought. He was trying to focus on her the way he normally did Hephaistion. He could only hoped that he looked interested in her.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hephaistion with Milos at his side. His bodyguards stood unobtrusively flanking him. All his generals were now followed by two guards. He smiled remembering how Hephaistion had cursed him loudly and creatively after announcing that order.

Pharnakes leaned over, commenting on Roxanne watching him. Well, if the girl was infatuated with him that was all for the better. Tomorrow he would ask her to join him for lunch in a private hall. The next few days he had planned to ask her to meals and public outings. Then he would approach Oxyartes for her hand and hopefully be wed within a week or two.

Cassander and Crateros would soon start rumors that he truly loved the girl and was neglecting his former lover. The pair was responsible for spreading lies and propaganda to the affect that they had had a falling out and he had kicked Hephaistion from his bed. Cleitus would then offer his drunken wisdom as one who had been kicked out of a king's bed before. Not that Philip had ever kicked Cleitus out of his bed, but the Persians didn't know that.

Alexander took a long drink of wine, trying to focus on the dance once again. Soon it was over. He was thankful as looking on the girl as he did Hephaistion made him uncomfortable. He summoned on of his pages to bring Roxanne a gift and his compliments. At least she was gone from sight now.

He let his eyes wonder over the gathering now, landing frequently on Hephaistion. He knew this plan hurt his lover. After revealing his plans to Hephaistion and the other generals he had taken into his confidence, his lover had drawn a mask over his face and asked to be left alone that he might rest. Alexander left with his heart in his throat. Perhaps the rumors that Cassander and Crateros planned to spread would turn out to be true, though Alexander would be the one turned away from his lover's bed and arms.

Still, if it was the sacrifice necessary to ensure that Hephaistion was safe, he would endure. At least his lover would be alive. Alexander could live with some distance between them as long as they both lived.

----------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hephaistion stood silently to one side, watching Alexander bind himself to Roxanne. He could see the longing in his lover's eyes every time they turned to him. He could also tell that Alexander was carefully controlling himself, never letting his eyes stop on him too long.

Alexander had been very conscientious of his actions the past two weeks, devoting most of his public time to wooing Roxanne while avoiding Hephaistion. He knew that Alexander worried over the hurt this caused him, especially since the day he had revealed this plan and been asked to leave Hephaistion's room. Well, if this was the course that Alexander wanted to pursue then he would support his lover as he always had.

So he kept his distance and began spending time with Leonnatus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy instead of Alexander. He avoided Roxanne and gave her jealous looks behind her back. Hephaistion could play a role as well as Alexander.

Still, tonight he planned to reassure his lover that, as always, he understood. He would show Alexander that he still had his heart and always would.

Hephaistion waited until the hallway was clear of all but the guards outside Alexander's door. Sliding from his hiding place, he approached the door. The guards continued to stare forward as though they saw nothing and let him slip inside. He stood in the shadows for a moment watching Alexander pace.

When Hephaistion moved forward his lover immediately caught the movement and stepped toward him. He could hear a softly uttered 'Hephaistion' before he stopped. Looking down as emotions suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, Hephaistion pulled the ring from his pocket.

Carefully unwrapping it and sliding it on Alexander's finger, he recounted the story of the ring. He could see the wonder in Alexander's eyes as he gazed at the ring and knew that his lover understood the meaning of the ring. Suddenly, Hephaistion found himself pulled into a tight embrace.

"I wish you a son," he whispered to his lover.

"You're a great man," Alexander whispered back.

"You'll always be welcome in my bed. Perdiccas has been spending plenty of time in my chambers of late and looks much like you with your hood pulled up or with your face tilted down," said with a hopefully note in his voice.

Alexander pulled back to look his lover in the eyes. He saw the same longing he felt reflected there. Crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss full of promises for later, he whispered, "I'll come to you later." With a final kiss, they parted.

Movement caught their eyes, and they both turned to watch Roxanne enter. She sent the two women accompanying her away with an angry gesture. Hephaistion cursed himself for staying too long and indulging Alexander in the long, passion-filled kiss, but it had been so long since his lover had touch him in such a way that he couldn't restrain himself.

Hephaistion quietly slipped out of the room as Alexander turned to deal with his now furious bride. When she asked if he loved the other man, he couldn't bring himself to lie, nor could he come right out and admit that he had lied to her, so he simply answered, "He is Hephaistion." He tried to coax her to join him, saying there were different ways to love and she would have his sons, binding them closer together.

Finally, losing patience he carried her struggling body up the stairs to the bed. She tried to claw him and screamed. "You liar, you bastard. You claimed to love me, we wed for love. They all say it. I hate you." She continued fighting until they were both naked. There was still violence, but now it came from passion.

After they both lay sated, he feigned sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he slipped from the bed, found Hephaistion's ring and put it back on his finger. Placing a kiss on her brow, he turned to leave his wife and go to his lover. 'I do not lie when I say that I married for love,' he thought to himself. 'I love only Hephaistion and for his safety I married you. And I do love you in a way, Roxanne. I love you for being a shield to protect Hephaistion with.'

----------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alexander trod stealthily down the hallways to Hephaistion's room. He ducked into a dark alcove as a pair of servants passed by him. Once they passed he dashed the short distance to Hephaistion's door. The pair of guards standing outside looked at him, then quietly knocked and opened the door to announce that General Perdiccas was here to see him.

His heart quickened as he heard his lover's velvety voice call for the guards to grant him entrance. Alexander entered and quickly removed his cloak, eyes sweeping the room. He would have been annoyed as he noted the absence of Milos or any other page if it had not been for the sight that greeted him.

Hephaistion reclined on his bed, naked and posed invitingly. "Good evening, my lord Perdiccas. I am so glad that you have joined me this eve. With the King's neglect I find my bed unpleasantly cold and my body eager for another's touch," he said, his voice turning from teasing to husky.

Alexander growled and stalked to the bed, removing his thin layers of clothing. He paused a moment to allow his pants to slither to the ground and then leapt onto the bed. Kneeling astride his lover, he pressed their lips together and growled, "Insolent."

"Always," Hephaistion breathed into his mouth. He leaned up into the kiss, tangling his tongue around Alexander's. Pouring every vestige of his desire and love into the kiss, he could feel Alexander doing the same. They broke apart, gasping for air. "Take me, love, make me whole again."

Alexander felt his groin tighten at the husky, sensual words. His heart leapt and he pushed Hephaistion back against the bed with the force of his kiss. Relinquishing the luscious red lips, he traced down the arched column of his neck. With a wicked grin, Alexander quickly moved back up to torment his ear with several well place strokes of the tongue.

Hephaistion shuddered and writhed underneath him, hands clenching on his back. He pulled his lover back to exchange another kiss, before letting Alexander slid down to attack his nipples. He arched into the caress, craving greater contact, spreading his thighs in an unspoken request. Alexander responded and settled his weight between the strong thighs. He could feel the hard length of his lover. It jumped against his stomach when he bit into one of the tender nubs.

Laving the abused flesh first, he then treated the other nipple to the same attention. Hephaistion's moan of pleasure went straight to his groin. One hand tangle in his hair pulling him back to Hephaistion's neglected lips, while the other wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies close.

"No more teasing," Hephaistion murmured against his lips. "Make us whole. I need you Alexander. Please."

Lavishing attention on the sweetly pleading lips, Alexander reached over to dip his fingers in the waiting jar of oil. He continued to kiss, suckle and bite Hephaistion's lips as he carefully prepared the entrance of his body. Slowly easing one finger inside the tight, gripping heat of his lover's body, Alexander gently massaged the muscles. Feeling the muscles relax, he coated his fingers again and pushed two inside. He twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching the muscles. Coming back with oil once more, he searched for and stroked the hidden gland that made Hephaistion arch and thrash his head in bliss.

Alexander leaned back to take in the beauty that was Hephaistion, his body flushed with pleasure, open and welcoming. There was no sight in the world as dear to Alexander as this one. He felt one strong, oiled hand wrap around his cock and stroke it knowingly. He arched into the hand and threw his head back, eyes closing.

Hephaistion stopped stroking before Alexander lost control and guided his lover to the entrance of his body. Alexander clasped his hands and kissed his dark, swollen lips as he leisurely pushed inside. Hephaistion could feel his muscles burn slightly and then give way to the blunt and unrelenting pressure.

Finally, Alexander was buried fully within him. They both paused to savor the feeling. Then Alexander began to thrust, long, slow and teasing thrusts. He angled his thrusts to hit Hephaistion's pleasure gland with every stroke. He soon drove his lover crazed with pleasure and he heeded the desperate entreaties to take him harder and faster.

Hephaistion wrapped his legs about Alexander's waist and used them to pull his lover into him deeper. All too soon he was arching and crying out his release. Alexander continued thrusting into the contracting body, drawing out his lover's orgasm. He stilled when he felt Hephaistion relax into the bed.

The cerulean of Hephaistion's eyes was almost lost to the dilated spheres of blackness. Alexander stared down into the satiated eyes of his lover and felt himself falling into Hephaistion's soul. Beneath him, Hephaistion lay warm and tranquil in the aftermath of his release.

Once he regained his breath, Hephaistion deliberately clenched his muscles around Alexander, who moaned. Locking his thighs against Alexander's side, he rolled them over. Now astride his lover with his still erect member buried deep inside his body, Hephaistion let a wicked grin cover his face.

Lifting himself up, he gripped Alexander tightly with his inner muscles. He then relaxed and lowered himself down again. After a few more thrusts like that, he stopped to bend down and toy with Alexander's pebbled nipples. He moaned deep in his throat and involuntarily thrust into Hephaistion.

Smiling into his lover's chest, Hephaistion challenged himself to make Alexander lose control completely. He suckled the sensitive flesh where neck met collarbone. Feeling hands tighten on his hips, he bit down. Alexander's hips gave another uncontrolled thrust.

Hephaistion pulled back slightly to blow on the wet flesh while clenching his muscles around Alexander's erection. His lover shuddered and bucked underneath him. He continued tormenting the pleasure point and let his fingers drift down to toy with both nipples.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Alexander rolled Hephaistion underneath him again and thrust into the warm body with abandon. His peak quickly approaching, he gripped the slender hips tightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to Hephaistion's mouth. With one final thrust, he spilled himself deep in his lover and then slumped against his chest.

Hephaistion held Alexander close while he recover his breath. Tenderly carding his hands to the blond locks, he wrapped his legs loosely about Alexander. Once he came back to his senses, he pulled out of his lover gently. Alexander and Hephaistion then rearranged themselves comfortably, legs tangled together and arms about each others waists and shoulders.

Hephaistion surrendered to Morpheus' realm feeling secure and loved. As was his wont, Alexander was wakeful. He watched Hephaistion's sleep relaxed face and lightly rubbed circles up and down his back as he thought. He had taken all the steps he could to protect his lover, and all was now in the hands of the Gods. Resigning himself to be content with this, he allowed his mind to wonder to his favorite memories of his lover, taking each one out and examining it, running his mind over it's familiar edges as others did cherished keepsakes.

Somewhere close to dawn he drifted off, falling into the deep and peaceful sleep he found only within his beloved's arms.

----------------------------------------

The End


End file.
